


Put out your Alcohol

by pretthvvs



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Disfavor, Drinking Games, F/M, Favorites, Huffty, Infantalising, Mentions of Alastor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretthvvs/pseuds/pretthvvs
Summary: Niffty decides to join Husk on his alcohol, it’s a first. They get along with it.
Relationships: Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 22





	Put out your Alcohol

Husk knew full well a day in the afterlife’s shitty hotel work would not be complete without reaching out, and taking a swig or two. Or a couple forty. It was deserved, really. Especially when that smiling son of a bitch went off with his selfish errands, and let Husk be after all of three hours of listening to staticky bullshit; he gulped down all of it because he earned it. God would probably agree.

It was ironic, that the daughter of a bitch, with a smile only a little less wider then his, hopping in the place protrudes pleasant feelings. It made Husk lighter then he was. Too damn strange.

Niffty, the radio demon’s maid, pretty little tiny thing she was, squealed girlishly at the mess and as always, immediately set her mind to cleaning the trail of empty glasses dropped on the floor, few of them smashed.  
Always so good with that, huh? Cut to the chase so fast with no thought needed. He is compelled to be an ass and call her a smother mother goody goody clean-freak if that didn’t inconvenience him, because it most certainly would. —She didn’t have to worry at all having her feet pricked by any snapped off piece. The swift, yet careful motion from the corner of his eye is repetitive as he picks up another: bend down, scoop a bottle and its scrapes, scram to the nearest garbage. Rinse and repeat.

Husk wouldn’t stare much. Wasn’t keen on being polite but it was awkward enough with the mere thought of denying the clear passes and patience for her. Luckily, like the small demon always does, she interrupts his ponders by hopping up to him with a simple smile, bottle in hand (withdrawn the pinkie), delicately shaken to entice him. All the bubble to his twitching nose.

“Want another brandy, sir?”

He snorts. She already snuck his way to be in the friend category, and, unlike the deformed goat, it was entirely willing and replicated with only a little fuckery acquired— “Just, uh. Husker, toots.” It was a fucking phenomenal feature of itself; why bother on formality at all? “Yeah. Don’t haveta ask me twice.”

Before Niffty can approve of handing it to him, she side-steps, finishing the action of putting it in a glass. Seems the cyclops not too fond of him putting the bottle straight to his lips. Whatever.

“Husker!” She begin brightly. And slowly, a part of Husk realizes that red lippy smile growing more manic and mocking was in acknowledgment of his slip; that was the infuriating nickname that he scorned. She emphasized that so clearly, and jumped for another subject in her favor: “You don’t suppose I can join ya’ today this time, huh?”

“...Pardon?” He wasn’t shocked enough to do a spit-take.

“Join you!” Niffty repeated, fluttering her long, dark eyelashes on that one big eye. All coy-like. “You can’t drink up all of it yourself,~ now!—“ tiny hands find themselves at the bar to lean in— “That’ll just be plain greedy! Oh, goodness! Have you forgotten the man we work for? You going to leave him out in the cold too, Husker?”

He was not expecting that accusation at all. “Man I work-?! I- Girlie, I can walk out on him whenever I please, you hear me?” Husk puts a thumb to his chest and continues with pinched eyes, “Plus. Need I remind you he’s the one hiding some of the fucking alcohol in the first place? This place’s booze is what that fucker promised, so it’s practically mine!”

Before the cyclops can pipe up again, he slams a paw on the counter to get a grip, rummaging with the other through the floorboards—to prove his confirmation, a big bottle of whiskey is snatched right out of the boards with much strain. Right into the hands of his side-companion as he points at her.

“And _you_ , are lucky I’m _sharing_.”

It was obvious the moment she pours his temper will be taken down a notch. Niffty wastes no time with it, and hums a happy tune. Perhaps remembered from the amount of times ‘their’ master’s bastard lips would say.

“Ya’ know,” she quips simply, quiet. “I can too walk out on ‘im.” Her point was made.

Then it was Niffty’s turn to pour hers.

Despite it all, with the fact she managed him to see her as something more of a obsessively dotting creature rather then a little baby sister with a adorably beautiful face, Husk brings it up anyway in concern for....

“Though...Listen, kid—are you sure you can—“

...Her health. Yeah.

“Nu uh, I don’t want to hear it, Huskie! I am an adult! I can hold my liquor well, too.”

He couldn’t even mention anything close to it before she gets fuming. He done something like that before, something like, _Watch your fucking mouth- you don’t take that voice with yer elders, little lady,_ and he finished her right then and there. But this time Niffty’s sure to have a glare feisty enough to keep him quiet, but the drunkard would keep going, if anything. She brings out his light hearted, joker side, less of an edgy attitude... and another reaction besides _sweep sweep sweep_ and ‘ _Husssskk pick up your trash! it’s literally a foot away from you, you lazy pussy cat!_ ’ and ‘ _Husker, I think you should take boss’s advice and smile more! You’d be happier for suree~!_ ’, the better. Very refreshing, to reassure him that yes, she was a sentient, bright creature. With ideas and charm beyond being a tool for cleaning. Consider it a reminder for the both of them.

And the way she done everything for their sorry asses was enough and the hotel only extended it. She needed a break. It didn’t help out of all people, Husk grown to genuinely like her.

“Whatever, miss.”

He’d keep going.

“—Wait, wait, just a minute-“ he slammed his paw hard again to interrupt her first sip, making a good majority of it fly. “...Don’t got an ID on?” Husk smirked, tapping claws and quirked an eyebrow, expected a reaction; but what he didn’t expect was for her to take those hands of hers and crack her glass into pieces.

“Heeyyy! Like you care of underage drinking... but I just told you didn’t I?!”

“You gotta prove it t’me or no godamn dice.”

“Excuse me, You weren’t the only alcoholi-...! Hoh, can’t call myself with a outright drinking problem -I hope you have none taken from my statement- ‘cause _yikes_ and everyone drunk the same as me in the first place BUT from where I came from gin was as daily and heavy as any casino you went to! Don’t underestimate me, buster. Alcohol was at every place and at every time.”

“Thanks for the history I knew, really ‘preciate it. You make it sound like your ass before didn’t get kicked out from every one of ‘em since you still go up to my knees, and tell your baby-face meant nothing, and I gotta congratulate: A big round of fucking applause! Just for you.”

“Theeerrre you go." Swift nods. "Not too much discrimination, mind you. Do ya’ believe me now, Husker?”

“Nope.Doesn’t mean I should believe ya right now when ya’ not putting your booze where yer loud-mouth is, tootsie pop.” Guulllp.

“Urgh, OH please! You can handle motor mouths and like, puffy chest bragging already, can’t you? From...Well, y’know. From _you-know-who_. And, I’unno, It’s actually kinda very sexy, I admit.”

Fittingly, his brow begins to twitch. “Mention that dumbass hart one more time and I’mma have to cut you down and say no, I ain’t gonna be in a dally with you two slags, Nif. Stop suggesting and let’s get this shit over with.”

It seems that done it for the poor little lady. Surprisingly, he doesn't hear ‘ _Husker, I’m appalled your speaking to me like that you- you cad_!’ or ‘ _Husssskk, that’s our boss! And he doesn’t like your attitude much anyway, so I kinda doubt you’d have a chance soooo..._ ’

Rather, she looks Husk dead in the eye and is all creepy peach-flavored smiles. Fuck, it’s almost enough to kill the mood—Not only with her terrifyingness aside but with how much it reminded him of that someone else. Now...mind you, he knew Niffty long enough to compare her hyperactivity, bloodlust, clean-freakiness, and sheer weirdness to Mr. Rudolph fucknut; a weirdness that can easily shift into terrible inconveniences. And fucking annoyances. In this case she explodes into a competitive volcano.

“Husker...! Okay. Let’s get hung over together then, shall we? Like buddies! I’ll show it to ya’, and if I’m the one cleaning up your vomit and picking you up from the floor this very night, you’ll know I’d be someone that doesn’t fib to her friends!”

The greatest crime to Niffty was preventing her from drinking. Who knew. She daintily growled, “I’m kinda surprised you don’t have any curse on you about not drinking anymore or something—” then waggled a finger, “But I’m glad you don’t have an advantage like that so you’ll don’t start cheating on me!”

The cyclops couldn’t help but to fantasize with hands squeezing on her face.

“Though, now that you mention that thing above, maybe we’ll seal the deal with a drunken make-out session! What say you? Then we can escalate from best friends to best friends with benefits! Lose our habitation due to our drunkiness and- ohhh, dear. Good golly, I really shouldn’t be talking about something so gross shouldn’t I? Sorry.”

“... ... ...Hmph.”

“This is not a tactic to discourage you, I fucking swear.”

“It’s your bad, but...” he sighs, “You’re a reaalll heartthrob through and through, huh?” Husk hummed and gained back his spirit, for once. “Don’t care. Consequences be damned. As said, let’s just get this shit over. I wanna see.”

With an unbothered smile and the ladybug bouncing exciting in place to grab another polished glass, they settled with a ‘clink!’ and began.


End file.
